


Cinderella: Twisted Midnight

by HarlequinArtist



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinArtist/pseuds/HarlequinArtist
Summary: iWhat if Cinderella went to the ball to assassinate the prince?





	Cinderella: Twisted Midnight

Cinderella: Twisted Midnight

  
_Prompt: ‘Cinderella went to the ball to kill the prince.’_

  
**Chapter 1**

  
Ella gazed at her reflection in the long mirror, carefully tucking her long dark hair into a loose bun with a hairpin.

  
“Do you understand your mission?” a voice over her shoulder asked.

  
She turned and looked at the older woman sitting in a plush chair. The woman was tapping a wand against her hand, inspecting Ella’s dress.

  
“Infiltrate the ball, find the prince and use the poison on the hairpin. Escape without being noticed, and complete the mission before the clock tower strikes midnight.” Ella recited.

  
The older woman nodded.

  
“Perfect, I will cast the spell to disguise you before you leave, the magic fails exactly at midnight. If you are caught in the palace after that time, they WILL see your true face. You will not be rescued if you are captured…Ella!” She snapped, catching the girl looking at her reflection again.

  
“I’ve got it ma’am.”

  
“This is an integral part of the rebellion Ella, the King cannot use the prince’s engagement to solidify allies, or we will never be able to overthrow the monarchy.”

  
Ella nodded.

  
“I promise ma’am, I understand the gravity of the situation. If we can’t overthrow the King, the Faerie race will never be released from enslavement.”

  
The older woman nodded, satisfied with the answer. She had put too much into this rebellion for anything to go wrong tonight. The Faerie race had been enslaved by the humans for over a millennia, she and the group she represented had been planning this coup for decades. They had executed their plans one small step at a time, and the assassination of the prince later that night would finally back the King into a corner he would not be able to escape and her people would be free.

  
She stood and moved over in front of Ella.

  
“You can count on me Mistress Helena, I will not fail you.” Ella promised.

  
Helena smiled.

  
“I know, you’ve never failed us before. Good luck Ella.”

  
Ella nodded and Helena waved her wand. Ella’s dark hair turned blonde, her bright green eyes went murky brown and all of her pixie-like face soften and rounded out. Even as a human she was still very pretty, but not the preternatural beauty of the Fae.

  
“Now go, you have four hours till midnight.” Helena ordered.

  
Ella bowed and stepped into the glass slippers that were made to go with her dress. The glasswork was a signature of the artisans of the Fae, and her orders were to leave it behind with the prince’s body, so the King would know just who had been slowly entrapping him.

  
There was a knock at the door.

  
“That’s the carriage, there is not time to waste.” Helena said.

  
Ella nodded and pulled on her cloak and went out the door. Helena watched from the window as she stepped into the gilt carriage and wove a small spell for luck, watching it drive away down the street towards the palace.

  
__

Ella sat back against the velvet cushions and took a deep breath to calm herself. The ride to the palace took almost half of her precious few hours and she was relieved when the carriage finally came to a stop.

  
One of the footmen opened the door and offered a hand to her. She took it and stepped out of the carriage, the skirts of her dress ruffling softly, falling to hide the glass slippers.

  
She looked up at the palace. This close, it made for an imposing figure, but she would not be deterred.

  
Ella went up the stairs and the large doors were pulled open by two of the armored knights. The crier at the top of the stairs held out a hand for her invitation. She handed him the golden envelope and he pulled the invitation out of it.

  
“Lady Elaine of Elyria” he announced.

  
Ella paused at the top of the stairs and looked out over the rainbow of well-dressed ladies and princesses representing their individual countries. Her perusal paused on the figure on the far side of the room.

  
A very handsome man in the royal military uniform stood on a dais next to an empty throne.

  
Ella’s crimson lips spread into a smirk. There was her target. She hoped he enjoyed the party, as it was to be his last.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr followers will get first dibs at new chapters!!!
> 
> Follow me at cyanidepixistix to get chapters early and previews of other things I'm going to be working on!!!


End file.
